The Ghost of Felishia Graveyard
by MaxN04
Summary: Clary and Jon are normal siblings. Seb is their half-brother. Caitlin is their adoptive sister. Their house is built on a graveyard that is haunted by a ghost. Caitlin's past life is that ghost. What happens when Halloween comes around. Throw in Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Simon. First fanfiction. Please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost of Felishia Graveyard**

When Clary's boyfriend dumped her via text (which is soo uncool and cowardice), she went to school, as if nothing had happened. Jon said he couldn't talk to her anymore because of his stupid reputation. I mean, so what! Your little sister just got dumped and now your acting like an asshole towards her! Clary then proceeded to barricade herself in her room, and wouldn't stop crying. I know all this because I could hear her. Unfortunately, though, the next day when she went to school, all her 'friends' became massive jerks and acted hostile towards her. It took around a week for her to get over it. I always knew that she should get new friends. I'd seen people like that before. Its how I knew. She didn't listen though, and ended up in that situation.

2 years later

Wonder why the TV's gone silent? Probably Clary getting more snacks. Uh-oh. Footsteps. And more than one pair. I really hope Clary and Jon aren't going to give out to me . . .

"Hey Clary, let's get back to Philosophers . . ." I heard Simon start but then die down. "What's Goldilocks doing here? Did he bring the three bears?" I heard Simon say panickedly. Wait, Goldilocks? Who's Goldilocks? . . . Oh, Jace. Wait, what's Jace doing in Clary's bedroom?

Realising that their still talking, I tune back in. I've missed a big part of the conversation.

"Where you off to Tinkerbelle back to pixie hollow?" I hear who I think is Jace say. I then hear Clary storm from the room. I can tell she's pissed. Getting a piece of chalk, I walk over to my wall that I share with Clary. I then decide what to write on it because it was made into a blackboard, and I made it so what I write on there shows on Clary's wall as well a screeching noise, like nails against a blackboard. ' **Do that again, Jace, and you will face the consequences!** ' I write. I then look through the peep hole I made a see Jace looking terrified, and Simon trying not to laugh.

"Calm down, Little Ghost, calm down." He then says to me. He then adds "Oh, and you might want to get rid of that before Clary comes back."

I start rubbing it off, but in a way so that it looks like it's being absorbed into the wall. Just as the last of it disappears, I see Clary go back into her room.

I then start getting into my dress, fashioning my hair, and putting on my make-up. Right at a scary part in the movie, I put on the fan underneath me and turn on the hologram. I hear Jace shout in surprise, with a bit of fear in his voice. I can understand why. My face looks really pale, with the white dress on back from when Halloween was called Samhain, and the dark black make-up under my eyes. Not to mention my hair and dress moving around as if I was in water. I then flickered out of existence from the other room, and turn off my fan. I then start getting changed into normal day-to-day clothes and removing the make-up. I was done in five minutes.

Walking out of my room, I head towards Clary's. Walking in silently, I lean down and whisper in Jaces ear "I see you've met the ghost who haunts this house" I only said it softly, but it was just the right tone of voice for him to scream in fright. Smirking, I turn around and walk out the door, down the steps, through the kitchen, into the living room.

"Catie," Jon says slowly and carefully. "Do you know why someone is screaming upstairs?"

"Who sounds a lot like Jace." Sebastian adds in.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Its just Jace screaming because Little Ghost decided to show up in Clary's room, and then I walked in and said, and I quote 'I see you've met the ghost who haunts this house'." I say innocently.

"What ghost? I didn't know there was a ghost in this place" Sebastian said sounding worried.

"That's because there wasn't one until a year ago." Jon stated blandly staring straight at me.

Poking my tongue out at him, I smelled three other deodorants. 'Oh, crabcakes.' I think to myself. 'I am soo dead.'


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ghost of Felishia Graveyard**

 _Poking my tongue out at him, I smelled three other deodorants. 'Oh, crabcakes.' I think to myself. 'I am soo dead.'_

Turning around from the sink, I face the doorway. I immediately start examining my escape routes.

" _Diana,_ " Jon says interrupting my escape route thinking. "Don't even think about it." Glaring at him, I finally force myself to look at the other people blocking my exits. First I look at Jon, then Seb, then Clary, then Si, then after a massive pause, I force myself to look at Jace. Nervously biting my index finger nail on my right hand, I whisper "Hi Jace,".

"How do you know my name?" Jace asked quizzically.

"How do you know how to be scared?" I replied not making any sense at all.

"Catie!" Jon and Clary say at the same time warningly.

"Okay, okay!" I say raising my hand in the multiversal sign of 'I come in peace'.

"Stop speaking in riddles Chaton," Seb says to me shaking his head.

" _DO NOT_ CALL ME CHATON!" I nearly yell at Sebastian whilst glaring death rays at him.

"Um . . . if you don't mind me asking, what was the answer to your question?" Jace says nervously to me.

"You just do." I stated staring at him.

"What?" Jace said completely and utterly lost.

"You know how to be scared because you just do. It's a natural instinct to be scared by something scary such as a ghost in your case." I explain simply.

"Oh . . . but that still doesn't explain how you know my name." He pointed out.

"I know your name because I just do."

"You're not going to give anything away are you?" he asked quizzically.

"Not a chance. I am telling the truth though. Just because you don't understand something, it doesn't mean it's not true or in some cases, real."

"Come on Catie, time for school." Seb says as he looks at his watch. "Get your stuff together."

"Seriously?" Jace asked. "It's like, four in the evening!"

"BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!" I shout. "I'm going to be late! Move people, move!" I say hitting them to make them move out of my way. Running upstairs, I grab my uniform and start running downstairs getting changed into it because it was a **massive** skirt that easily slipped over my denim pants and did my little magic trick of shoving my constricting shirt over my head, shimming my normal shirt off, then putting my arms into my constricting shirt, all the while running into Jace, then Clary who I accidentally head butted (*ITS NOT MY FAULT SHE'S SHORT!*), then I knocked over Simon (*AGAIN, NOT MY FAULT! HE'S JUST TO . . . TO . . . TO SIMONY!*), then I accidentally kneed Jon in the crotch causing him to elbow Seb in the gut whilst doubling over in pain (*HE SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO STAND IN MY LINE OF KNEEING GROINS!*). All I can hear are shouts of pain when I finally run into the edge of the very sharp, very pointy and very ouchy wall, head first, causing me to lose completely and utter consciousness.

"Catie."

"Catie."

"Catie."

That's all I could hear. And some faint groaning. I wonder who Catie is. I hope she is my age . . . I hope she is a she. I wonder if she'll be friends with me. It would be nice to have a friend. Wait . . . why does the name Catie sound so familiar.

"Ow! Stop poking me!" I shriek when people start poking me in the ribs.

"Then get up!" I heard someone say who sounded a lot like Sebastian.

"Why?" I groan wanting to go to sleep.

"Because I have ice cream." I heard Simon say which caused me to bolt upright and lung in the direction of his voice, tackling him to the ground.

"WHERE. IS. THE. ICE-CREAM!" I yelled at him with a wild look in my eyes.

"I-I o-only s-sa-said that t-to get y-you to get u-u-up." Stuttered Simon looking absolutely terrified.

"Meanie. I wanted ice cream." I said pouting and getting off him so he could stand up. "Why did you want me to get up anyway?"

"Because you knocked yourself unconscious getting changed numbskull." Jon said glaring at me.

"Unconscious?" I say confused but bits of my memory started slowly coming back to me.

"Yes. Unconscious." Seb said to me as if I was a two year old.

"HOW. LONG." I nearly screamed at him.

"About five minutes." I heard Jace say.

"WHAT! I. AM. GOING. TO. BE. LATE. FOR. SCHOOL! AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG! WHY DIDN'T ONE OF YOU GUYS TELL ME THE TIME BEFORE?!" I exclaimed with a panicked look on my face.

"Seriously, kid? You need to take a chill pill." Jace said looking at me like I was a maniac. I am _**not**_ a maniac. I am simply a freak. With an unforgivable and unspeakable past.

"Wait. You're not one of those perfect teachers' pet students who act all innocent but are actual brats when the teachers back is turned . . . _are you_?" Jace continued looking at me suspiciously.

Glaring at Jace I simply stated that I wasn't one of those students by yelling in his ear like the pretty, little, innocent angel I am.

"Catie is . . . how should I put this . . ." Jon started delicately and hesitantly.

"Extremely controlling." Seb provided whilst ignoring my death daggers. And I mean it when I say death daggers. I had killed people before by glaring at them using my death daggers glare.

"No. I wouldn't say that." Said Jon quickly trying to avoid an argument between me and Seb.

"Ok then. A control freak. Better?" Seb said rolling his eyes whilst once again, ignoring my death daggers. "Don't get why you're such a pussy when it comes to saying four simple words. See it's easy. I'll show you. _Catie. Is. Extremely. Controlling._ " He said enunciating every syllable of each word. Him saying those words though, well, it set my rocket off. So of course I did what everyone expected me to do. Control myself, act like an adult and then forgive and forget. _**NOT!**_ I lunged at him and started biting his thigh causing him to bleed and scream in complete and utter agony.


End file.
